Sweet Morning II
by Kaah Hyuuga
Summary: O despertar de Sasuke e Sakura. Shortfic. Fic de presente para Luci Moon s2. (A imagem da capa não me pertence. Encontrada no Google.)


_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

Fic de presente para **Luci Moon s2**. Boa leitura, e recadinho no final.

Oneshot.

* * *

**S**weet **M**orning II.

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga –_

Ele abriu os olhos, e tudo o que viu foi _rosa_.

Suspirou preguiçosamente, inalando o cheiro que ela – e só ela – exalava e sorriu. Ainda era cedo. Daria tempo de aproveitar um pouco.

Esticou o pescoço até tocar os lábios no ombro da mulher que dormia em seus braços, começando uma trilha de beijos. O lóbulo da orelha ganhou uma leva mordida, e a rosada suspirou, contente.

- Bom dia, senhora Uchiha – falou com a cabeça enterrada nos fios róseos.

- "Bom" seria as dez – Sakura se virou para encará-lo, sem se livrar de seu abraço, com um sorriso sonolento.

- Eu não vou meu opor, se quiser ficar em casa – sorriu, maroto. – Até porque, as missões que tenho são terrivelmente patéticas.

- Sasuke, você sabe que, se pudesse, Naruto te daria boas missões. Mas...

- Os anciões não permitem – completou. – Sim, eu sei. Mas eu já cumpri minha pena, eu mereço missões de verdade. Missões de alto nível. Aqueles velhos não podem negar que sou um ninja _muito_ bom.

- O melhor de todos – Sakura o interrompeu, com um beijo na bochecha. – Naruto vai dar um jeito nisso.

- Sim.

Um pequeno momento de um confortável silêncio.

- Então, vamos passar o dia na cama?

- Tentador – ela se afastou um pouco. – Mas não. Tem pessoas precisando de mim naquele hospital.

- Hn.

Outro momento de quietude.

- Hn... _Cof_?

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi isso?

- Estou doente, não vê? _Cof, cof_.

- Kami-sama! – Sakura riu, maldosa. Depois, girou o corpo, deitando por cima do peito desnudo do Uchiha. – Será que é grave? – murmurou no ouvido do moreno.

- Talvez.

Sasuke sorriu e a beijou, uma das mãos na cintura da rosada, a outra passeando por sua coxa, puxando-a para cima.

- Sabe – Sakura partiu o beijo, murmurando enquanto Sasuke grunhia –, já que está _tão doente_, não deve fazer esforço físico.

- Ah, quer calar a boca? Não estou assim tão mal.

Sakura sorriu e o beijou novamente, mas logo se afastou, sentando-se na cama ao lado dele, somente a perna ainda por cima do abdômen de Sasuke.

- Tem crianças no hospital, sabia? E elas fingem melhor que você, Uchiha.

Sasuke bufou, acariciando o tornozelo da mulher.

- Você é tão... – as mãos subiram até a curva do joelho, enquanto ele levantava, fazendo Sakura perder o apoio na cabeceira da cama e cair, deitada. – _Irritante_ – um sorriso de canto surgiu quando ele a puxou pela coxa. – Estraga prazeres – um beijo na base do pescoço e Sasuke gostou de ver que ainda podia fazê-la corar, mesmo que muito levemente. – E muito, muito irritante – finalizou, com um murmúrio no ouvido.

- E você – Sakura levou as mãos as costas do Uchiha, apertando e arranhando a medida que ele intensificava as carícias em seu pescoço – é um patife... que nem sabe fingir que está... doente – a ultima palavra saiu num gemido, e quando ela fechou os olhos e arqueou as costas, Sasuke sabia que havia ganhado. Sakura estava completamente entregue.

O Uchiha desviou sua atenção do pescoço para a boca de Sakura.

Alguns beijos depois, separou-se o suficiente para olhar em seus orbes esmeraldas e ela grunhiu, irritada com a pausa dos beijos.

- Eu te amo, irritante.

- Eu te amo, Uchiha.

Os carinhos recomeçaram e Sakura acabou não chegando a tempo de suas primeiras consultas naquela segunda-feira, e Sasuke ouviu pacientemente, e com um meio sorriso estampado em seu rosto, tudo o que seu melhor amigo Hokage tinha a lhe dizer sobre mais uma tediosa missão Rank B.

Afinal, o Uchiha adorava aqueles deliciosos atrasos nas manhãs de segunda-feira.

* * *

Ei, galera! Como estão coisas lindas?

Pois é, mais uma fic pra vocês o/

É uma versão SasuSaku inspirada em minha outra fic (NaruHina) Sweet Morning (http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5839824 /1/ Sweet_Morning /sem os espaços (: )

Não foi tão fácil de escrever quanto NaruHina, por culpa do Sasuke. Eu não queria fazer muito OOC, mas é muito, muito difícil. Então vejam isso como uma visão minha de um bom "fim" para o anime: Naruto Hokage (como tem em Sweet Morning I), Sasuke volta pra vila, cumpre sua pena e fica na boa com a Sakura. Ê. OPKSOPAKPOKSOPKAP

Enfim, essa fic é um pequeno presente pra linda **Luci Moon s2**, que me presenteou com a incrível e fofa longfic NaruHina "Nossa História" (http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 6233121 /1/ Nossa_Historia /sem os espaços, again.). Luci-chan, eu tentei me concentrar em uma longfic pra retribuir, mas com a falta de tempo, inspiração e criatividade, só consegui essa oneshot. Mas eu espero _mesmo_ que goste.

Não deixem de comentar, especialmente você, Luci-chan *-*

Beijos, queijos e anexos ;*

**K**aah **H**yuuga.

* * *

_N/B: Olá pessoas! Tudo bom?_

_Só queria dizer que essa fic ficou tããããoo fofinha que me deu vontade de apertar a Kaah. Sério. Mas pessoas divas que escrevem divamente são assim, né? Fazer o quê?_

_Deixem reviews e digam o que acharam, oks? ;D  
Beijooos!_


End file.
